Where Are We Going
"Where are we going" — песня-пасхалка на карте Mob of the Dead из Call of Duty: Black Ops II, написанная Кэвином Шервудом и исполненная Malukah. Также встречается её переделанная версия на карте Кровь мертвецов из Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Для ее активации требуется панель с тремя щитками (находится в нижней части локации), на которых показано три нуля. В верхней части локации (там где в данный момент стоит лифт с деталью) переходим в режим посмертия и спускаемся вниз. Вводим комбинацию цифр "935". Все - пасхалка активирована. Текст песни Where are we going from here Where do we go Are we all blinded by fear How do we know, How do we know Where do we go. Where do we go How do we know, where do we go Where are we going from here How do we know, where do we go Where are we going from here Do we let go of all we know? Are we all blinded from fear Where do we go when we let go I feel I'm falling from here Dont let me go Is it the calling? we hear, we hear how do, how do we know... Видео Mob of the Dead Easter Egg song "Where are we going" - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Malukah|Видео с текстом песни Mob of the Dead "Where Are We Going?" (Director's Cut) - Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video|Музыкальный трейлер Where Are We Going OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (MOTD Song)|Инструментальная версия Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Часть принципа активации перетекла из Mob of the Dead. Для начала нужно получить ключ коменданта, первый раз убив его и призрачный щит. После, отправляемся к этому щитку, открываем замок и стреляем призрачным зарядом по щитку. Вводим комбинацию цифр "115" и слушаем обновлённую версию песни. Песню можно активировать на уровнях сложности начиная от Бойца. Текст песни Where are we going from here? Where do we go? Are we all blinded by fear? Where do we go? How do we know? Need for survival is clear We must adhere without an end Into forever we fall And wander on and on and on Dust of a thousand years thrown on your path And in the aftermath, you'll stumble forward Mouth full of air resuscitating life And you'll ascend and carry on and on Where are we going from here? Where do we go? Are we all blinded by fear? How do we know? How do we know? In the depth, easy steps Water flows Fire burns, all returns Ashes cleanse the ordinary woe Where are we going from here? Do we let go of all we know? Are we all blinded by fear? Where do we go when we let go? Where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we going? Are we all blinded by fear? Where do we go when we let go? I feel I'm falling from here, don't let me go Is it the calling we hear, we hear? How do, how do we know? Видео Where Are We Going OFFICIAL 2018 lyrics|Видео с текстом песни Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 Zombies – Blood of the Dead Trailer|Музыкальный трейлер Интересные факты * Комбинация цифр "935" является отсылкой к группе 935. ** Комбинация цифр "115" является отсылкой к элементу 115. en:Where Are We Going Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops II Категория:Mob of the Dead Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops 4 Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops III